Suì-Fēng
is the leader of the special forces and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Her lieutenant is Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Personality Soifon is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stand — she particularly believes in following orders. She is generally reserved and not arrogant like her lieutenant. She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her subordinates if they stand in her way. Soifon, like most female shinigami, is a member of the Shinigami Women's Association. An unusual aspect is her extreme obsession for her former captain Yoruichi Shihōin that goes almost to the point of romantic affection but could be considered hero worship, in a Valentine's Day omake she even tried to give her a heart shaped box of chocolates with little success and she seems to love anything that resembles a black cat, which is Yoruichi's alternate form, and she has a large collection of black cat shaped merchandise. In episode 117 Soifon seems to be affectionately admiring pictures of Yoruichi, and in episode 164 she attempts to take nude photos of Yoruichi while she is distracted but fails miserably. During a meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association she requested to have a cellphone in the shape of a black cat's head with a bee body (The cat representing Yoruichi and the bee representing herself) that would allow her to talk to Yoruichi as much as she wants, and in another meeting when discussing ideas for a shinigami video game Soifon requested a game with her and Yoruichi as the protagonists, both requests were denied however. Example: MJA4ujryHvs Appearance Underneath her standard shinigami captain uniform, Soifon wears the special forces leader's uniform, which has no sleeves or covering for the back. Her hair is worn short with two long braids covered in cloth. History Soifon was born into the Fon house, one of the lower noble houses affiliated with the Shihouin noble house. The Fon house traditionally serves the Shihouin house by joining the special forces. Any member who doesn't pass the test to get into the special forces is immediately exiled from the family. Because of this, Shaolin has felt a lot of pressure to succeed since her youth. Though Shaolin and her five older brothers all got into the special forces, her first two brothers died on their first missions, her next two brothers died on their second missions, and her last brother died on his sixth mission. Upon her joining the special forces, she adopted her grandmother's codename: Soifon. In the anime, she did not adopt the name voluntarily — a family member gave her the name. Soifon worked hard and was eventually promoted to become the head of the guard for the leader of the special forces at the time, Yoruichi Shihōin. Yoruichi took the young Soifon under her wing as her protégé, and they developed a close relationship. When Yoruichi eventually left Soul Society in disgrace to help her exiled friend Kisuke Urahara, she was stripped of all her titles. Soifon felt betrayed by Yoruichi's abandonment and the circumstances surrounding them. As a result, she trained herself in order to beat Yoruichi and take the titles she lost. Soifon was promoted to the captaincy roughly 100 years prior to the start of the Bleach storyline, shortly after Yoruichi's departure from Soul Society. Powers and Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat Master Flash Steps Master : a technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and kidō. It concentrates high-pressure kidō energy around the body, allowing it to be fired at opponents. It can also be used to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Zanpakutō Suzumebachi (Hornet): In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. Unlike most shinigami, she wears it horizontally on her lower back. It is believed that with her zanpakutō's ability and her speed, she is one of the strongest captains. *'Shikai': triggered by the command "Sting all enemies to death!". In its shikai, Suzumebachi shrinks into a stinger that is worn on the middle finger of Soifon's right hand. It is connected to a spiral-shaped bracelet halting to a protusion on her wrist with a beaded line. Its overall appearance has a gold-and-black theme on it, which befits its name Suzumebachi, which is also the Japanese name of a large Asian Hornet. :*''Shikai Special Ability: When Soifon stabs someone with Suzumebachi, a butterfly symbol called a hornet's crest spreads from the point of contact (even on the victim's clothes), its abdomen acting as the center. If Soifon stabs the same location again, her opponent dies, regardless of how powerful they may be. More powerful entities seem to be able to withstand the later effect to stay alive to up to several minutes before they succumb completely to their demise. Of course, this only makes the technique more frightening since the last thing a powerful foe would know is that they have roughly twenty minutes to live after they sustained the second hit from Suzumebachi. The crests are maintained by Soifon's will and are impossible to remove unless she wills it; when Yoruichi was still running the special forces, Soifon could only maintain the crests for half an hour. Soifon explains that Suzumebachi's ability is caused by a type of venom it secretes, which also acts as a handy counter-poison as well. The Bount arc also marks the first time she is seen killing someone with Suzumebachi. The Bount Mabashi manages to survive for slightly longer than two minutes when stabbed the second time, which can be attributed to Mabashi's enhanced power due to the large number of spirit particles in Soul Society. In contrast, Suzumebachi's second hit is instantly fatal to one of the "Dark Ones", in the movie "BLEACH: Memories of nobody. *'Bankai''': Of the 13 captains, only Kenpachi Zaraki is unable to open bankai (though Zaraki more than makes up for that with sheer power). That means Soifon should also have a bankai, though she is yet to be seen with it. This makes Soifon all the more powerful, as she is already on a regular captain level with merely shikai. Fon Fon